


Сознательно ошибиться...

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Четверничок с близнецами, ммм, или все же не то?





	Сознательно ошибиться...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Ызарге, которая хотела почитать курофай.  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

Секунду все шокированно молчат, потом Фай отталкивает повисшую на нем Томойо и взрывается:  
\- Юи, купи ей очки или сделай что-нибудь уже! То, что мы близнецы, еще не повод настолько нас не различать! - Он умолкает на секунду, делая вдох и понимая, что Томойо все еще стоит слишком близко, практически вжимаясь в него, а Юи подозрительно замер в дверях и не спешит возмущаться поведением своей девушки. - Или в постели она тоже ошибется? Нет! Вы же не хотите сказать...  
\- По-моему, именно на это они намекают уже вторую неделю, - Курогане стоит, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. - Иначе я никак не могу объяснить то, что Юи - прости, что раскрываю секрет - уже который раз открывает мне дверь и сразу целует, притворяясь тобой.  
Близнецы синхронно краснеют: Юи от смущения, Фай от негодования. Последний спешно прячется за спину бойфренда.  
\- Но! Вы не можете! Это же....  
\- Это будет весело, - соблазнительно улыбается Томойо, обнимая Юи. - Соглашайся.  
Юи подносит палец к губам, словно в жесте молчания, и вторит ее улыбке.  
Фай вздрагивает и с криком "Я живу с извращенцами!" хватает Курогане за руку и вылетает за улицу. На лестнице затихает его гневное "Тобой я не буду делиться ни с кем! Даже с Юи, ясно?!", мягкий смех Курогане и невнятные звуки, напоминающие поцелуи.

\- Надеюсь, у них наконец-то все случится, - Томойо садится на диван. - Сколько можно ломаться и срывать на окружающих свое неудовлетворенное желание.  
Юи кивает, садясь рядом и притягивая ее к себе на колени.  
\- Да, и я получу свой ящик пива. Кстати, ты ведь не всерьез все это говорила? Ну про делиться и прочее.  
\- Нет, конечно!  
\- Хорошо. Потому что мы делили с ним все на двоих всю жизнь, но тебя я делить не намерен даже с Фаем.  
Веселое "Вы действительно близнецы!" тонет в поцелуе и ласках...


End file.
